


Welcome To 1899

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CROSSOVER!!!, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Swearing, The Refuge, Time Travel, Violence, and before hidden oracle too i guess, before school starts again, he got hit by a brick, hes even written a few fics, i need to stop stressing about canon, idk where this takes place in the timeline, idk why leo is here he just is, im sorry i had to, jason gets knocked out like always, lets say sometime after the hug gaea battle, like it doesn't have to fit perfectly its just fanfiction, like nico and will have seen newsies more times than they can count, nico is a newsies expert, nico is ready for this, percabeth and jason/piper are both mostly implied, rated t for swearing and violence basically, so lets just say leo is here because he is, solangelo is happening but its 1899 so..., sorry that there is no frank or hazel they are at camp jupiter living it up, takes place before burning maze obvi, while piper and jason are still at camp half blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy accidentally offends a minor god. So, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Will are all sent back in time to 1899 to different parts of Manhattan. They still remember their time, but they also have filled in memories of who they are in 1899. Will and Piper wake up at the Manhattan Lodging House, Percy, Leo, and Nico wake up in the Refuge, and Annabeth and Jason wake up on the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I really like Newsies Percy Jackson crossover concepts. They both take place in Manhattan! It's like perfect! Anyways, sorry for no Frank and Hazel, they are at Camp Jupiter being cool and not having to deal with Percy. TW: violence, blood, swearing, homophobia, all that 1899 jazz

Nico

"Perseus Jackson and his crew of heroes. Oh, how much fun this will be! Now, I'll fill in the sufficient memories, just make sure you stay in character. Those who make it through the strike live! And, if you do break character or tell anyone what I've done, you'll die. Have a great time in 1899!" And then a cloud of darkness surrounds us all.

******

"Oh shit." I say as soon as I wake up. I remember what happened, Percy offended some god who sent us back to 1899, but I also remember that I am Skids, a Manhattan newsie. I have a heavy New York accent, I live in the Lodging House, my parents abandoned me on the streets when I was a little kid, and I am currently stuck in the Refuge. Now, something you might not know about Nico DiAngelo is that I (he? am I still technically Nico?) is a huge Newsies fan. I love the 1992 movie, I love the stage adaption, I've seen it about a billion times, and I know every single trivia question. Now that's my life. Step one: freak out. Done. Step two: stay in character or die.

"Percy?" I ask, noticing the boy laying down next to me on my bed in the Refuge. His name was Percy when I was Nico, and apparently it's still Percy now.

"Nico?" Percy asks groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Wait. No. Skids." Percy corrects. "What the-"

"Good morning gentlemen." Leo, no, _Twitch_ , says, sitting up too. "Wait a second..."

"Take a moment ta think." I say, the thick accent feeling bit strange but also welcoming at the same time.

"We'se is screwed." Twitch comments.

"Yep." I say.

"Holy sh-" Percy starts to say, but I cover his mouth with my hand.

"The Spider's comin'." I say quietly. I can hear the loud footsteps coming down the hallway just outside the bunk room door. The door slams open and all of the Refuge boys start launching themselves into beds. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest. I know who he's coming for, and I can't let it happen. I've written enough fanfictions to know that Twitch can't survive the basement. He's already been there once apparently. I jump out of the bed as Warden Snyder walks toward it.

"Evenin', Spider!" I say cheerily, my trademark newsboy charm taking over. "Kill any kids today?" Snyder punches me square in the face. My Nico DiAngelo instinct seems to take effect at that moment, and I kick him in the crotch. Once again, I have read and written enough Newsies fanfiction to know where he's dragging me to by my hair.

The basement.


	2. Leo is pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's POV!! Leo gives a little insight on the Refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Leo, he's just so funny and weird, so here's Leo being pure and being in pain. (Sorry for such a short chapter)

Leo

The first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up is the word "fuck". One of the most useful words in the english language, in my humble opinion. I know Percy screwed up and offended a minor god or whatever, and I know we have to "stay in character or die" and I know Leo Valdez is a hot half-blood who destroys monsters while getting all the girls, but that seems like a ghost of someone else. I'm Twitch right now. It's 1899, I've been in a juvenile jail called the Refuge for about two weeks now, I met a few people, I was an asshole so I got sent to the basement, oh shit I'm covered in bruises, and why is there dried blood in my hair, fuck fuck fuck, the boy Jack that Skids knows won't leave the window, my life is shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.I can barely register what's happening, but suddenly Skids is being dragged out of the large bunk room we are in. Well shit. I know where he's going. The basement. My memories start flooding in.

 

_"You need to learn a lesson in respect, you impudent boy." Snyder growls, grabbing me by my shirt collar._

_"Don't call me impudent! I don't know what it means! Also, I think I'se is good on the whole 'respect' thing. I respect those who don't beat me to a pulp for bein' poor." I retort._ _Snyder drags me out of the bunk room, and I know I'm screwed._

_He yanks open a plain wooden door and tosses me trough. I fall down a steep set of splintering wooden stairs, my head painfully banging against each one. I lie in a crumpled heap on the floor of the bottom of the stairs, breathing hard. What is he going to do to me?_

_Now, Leo Valdez could take the pain. He's a half-blood, fighting monsters and getting beat up is his job. But I suppose I'm not Leo Valdez anymore. I'm Twitch, no last name, no family, no chance of the surviving the upcoming onslaught of pain._

_Snyder's brass knuckles glint from the light of a candle fixed to the wall._

 

_Do I still have Leo's fire powers? I try manipulating the fire of the candle. I fail. No fire powers I guess._

 

_Pain explodes across my cheek. Snyder is holding me up my a fistful of my hair, and he managed to draw blood with just the first blow from the brass knuckles. I'm in for a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why you are reading this pile of shit, but thank you reading it anyway!


	3. Piper is a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper's POV for this chapter, I love writing her, so here is Piper being cool.

Piper

"For the last time, Mr. Kloppman, I'se is not a distraction to the fellas! I pay the rent, same as everyone else, I work myself ta death every day sellin' papes jus' like everyone else, an' frankly, I don't think you have any valid reason for kickin' me out!" I'm practically shouting at the poor man, but I don't care. No one kicks Quips Anderson out of the Manhattan Newsboy's Lodging House. I woke up two days ago, and I've been trying to forget my life as Piper McLean as much as possible. I am not dying today.

"Alright Quips, ya can stay. But if any cops come an' try an' arrest ya, that's your responsibility." Kloppman warns.

"Jus' let 'em try." I say with a smirk, leaving Kloppman's office.

"You'se is stayin'?" Loop asks as I walk back into the main bunk room of the Lodging House.

"Like they could get me ta leave." I say cockily.

"Well c'mon, we'se got papes ta sell." Loop reminds me. Loop was Will when I was Piper, and although it's nice to see a familiar face, I must admit I'm worried about how he's handling the whole "1899" thing. You can't really be gay these days without getting shit. Hell, I can barely sell papes as a girl.

I smile at Loop and we leave the Lodging House with the rest of our fellow newsies.

 

"Paper! Mornin' pape here! Children found dead in Central Park! You heard the story right here!" I call to passersby. At my shouting of the "headline" I manage to sell a pape to a passing mother. It's a good selling day, so I manage to finish selling my papers at around 4 in the afternoon, so I decide to head over to Jacobi's. However, as I round a corner, I hear a distant shout. That would usually be fine, it's not uncommon to hear shouting in New York, but I hear the shout again. It sounds familiar...

_Jason!_ My Piper brain shouts at me.

I run into the nearest alley, purely on Quips's will and definitely  _not_ because Piper is saying to. I run through the alley and turn a corner into a smaller side street. Jason (or former Jason I should say) is unconscious on the ground and former Annabeth is standing next to him, her fists raised and blood streaming from her nose. The Delancey brothers are standing in front of her, sneering.

"You have five seconds until I kick your asses. Choose your next move wisely." Annabeth warns the brothers.

"Mind if I help?" I ask Annabeth. She doesn't know me in 1899, and I don't know her, but I see her recognize Piper.

"I can handle them on my own, but I guess I don't mind." Annabeth says a bit tightly. We charge the brothers together, and for a second Piper's memory of charging monsters with Annabeth comes back.  _Just like old times_ Piper seems to say in my mind.

But it's not.

These are the Delancey brothers. They hand out papes to me every day at the New York World distribution center. I've fought them before, they're just regular people. Well, regular people that are jerks.

I punch Morris, and his head snaps to the side. Annabeth kicks Oscar in the face (how can she kick so high?) and he goes flying backwards. Morris goes to the aid of his brother.

"Thanks for the help, I guess." Leave it to Annabeth to be passive aggressive about getting help.

"No problem. The name's Quips Anderson. I work as a newsie. Ya homeless? Need a job an' a place ta stay? I'se is sure Jack won't mind." I say, spitting in my hand and extending it to Annabeth. Anabeth spits in her own hand and shakes mine.

"Eliza Robinson, this is my brother James." Annabeth gesture to the boy on the ground, former Jason, who is stumbling to his feet. Annabeth helps him stand. "And yes, a place to stay would be nice. We've been on the streets for a few days now."

"Then follow me." I stalk out of the alley, assuming Eliza and James are following behind me. If Piper's memories are correct, things just got a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we'll get to see Will have a mental breakdown over his boyfriend and Race help him through it! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Will needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is freaking out about Nico being in the Refuge, Race helps him sort through his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, hopefully longer stuff later.

Will

My brain feels like its on fire. It feels like there are two different armies fighting each other for dominance.

There's Will, and he's from the future. Or present. It's confusing. He just wants to curl up in a ball and cuddle his boyfriend, Nico. He wants campfires at Camp Half Blood and the Apollo cabin and the strawberry fields.

And there's Loop. Loop, who is from 1899. Loop who could very well get arrested for his love for his best friend, Skids. Loop sells newspapers with the Manhattan newsies. His favorite selling spot is just outside of a barber shop.

Will is thrilled to be in 1899. He and his boyfriend Nico have seen both the 1992 film and the broadway version hundreds of times, and it's their favorite show.

Loop is scared for his best friend, Skids. Skids is in the Refuge.

Will just wants Nico to be alright. Will knows that Nico is also Skids, Loop's best friend.

_Skids is in the Refuge!_ Loop shouts at Will.

_What?_  Will is confused at first, but he knows Loop is right.

_Yep! He's gonna die, and there's nothing you can do._

_No. He- he'll stay strong. He has to._

_Shut up!_ I shout at Will and Loop.

 

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Loop?" Race asks, sidling up to me.

"Skids." I sigh. "He's been in the Refuge a week now. I miss 'im so much." I sniffle a little.

"Wanna talk about it?" Race asks. I nod. "Follow me, I knows a place where we can talk." I follow Race out onto the fire escape.

"I'se is jus' so worried." I say when we settle down, our feet dangling over the end of the metal.

"I know, Loop. I've been in your position before. Hell, I've been in Skids' position before. I know what it feels like ta jus' wanna protect 'im. Ta be so close wit' 'im that you'se is even more than brothahs." Race stares out at the sky wistfully.

"Albert." I say.

"Yep. Good old Albo." Race smiles a bit. "It'll be okay. He'll come back, an' he'll get better. You'll see."

"Thanks Racer. I- can we talk a bit longer? Is that alright?" I ask.

"I'se is here for however long ya need." Race pats my shoulder. I smile at him, grateful to have such a good friend.


	5. Jason is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jason's POV

Jason

"What's the Refuge?" I ask as the boy with glasses, Specs, bandages up the cut on my head where a brick hit it.

"A jail for underage kids." Specs says vaguely, and I feel his hands tense up.

"It's a livin' hell. The owner, Snyder the Spider we call 'im, beats on kids jus' for fun." Race pipes up from across the room, taking a drag on his cigar.

"That sounds awful." I say.

"It is." Race sighs, exhaling a lungful of smoke.

"D'ya mind doin' that outside?" Will, no, Loop, asks.

"I got the right ta smoke if I want!" Race protests, but he puts out his cigar anyways.

"So how does bein' a newsie work?" Eliza (I've trained my brain to think of her as Eliza now) asks.

"We go out an' sell papes every day. That's basically it." Piper explains. Wait, no, her name is Quips. Why is this so confusing? You know what, I just need to unconfused myself.

I used to be Jason.

Now I'm not.

Now I'm James.

Piper does't exist.

She is Quips now.

Annabeth is now Eliza, my sister.

Will is Loop.

Leo, Jason's best friend, is named Twitch and is getting tortured in a jail.

Nico, now Skids, is also in said jail.

Percy is too.

That's not too confusing, is it?

I wich I was still unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Wow an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry it’s been forever but here’s a new chapter

Percy

Suffice it to say, I’m very confused.

One minute I’m laughing with my friends in the strawberry fields, and the next I’m waking up in a juvenile jail in 1899.

I don’t know anything about 1899, I’ve failed basically every history class I’ve been to (except the Greek history ones Annabeth teaches me).

I know Nico knows a lot, and I know Nico and Will never shut up about the musical we are supposedly trapped in, but as usual, I’m clueless.

And now theres really nothing much I can do except sit here while Leo tries to lighten the mood with stupid jokes.

I can’t remember Nico and Leo’s names, so I’ll just call them Nico and Leo in my mind. It’s not like whoever sent us here can read my thoughts.

”I’se gonna name that one Billy.” Leo says, pointing at a rat skittering across the floor.

I bite back a comment about his accent sounding ridiculous, because I know when I open my mouth the same accent will leave my lips.

”That’s great.” I deadpan.

How can Leo be so positive at a time like this? Nico is three floors below, being tortured, Leo got back from being tortured not too long ago, and who knows when I will no doubt be tortured.

I don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty good at getting people to hate me and want to punch me.

”Hey!” Comes a whisper shout from across the room. I look over to the window and see a face peeking through.

It’s Will!

”Is Skids here?” Will asks.

”Sorry Loop.” Leo says, getting up and walking over to the window. I follow him, not sure what else to do. “He, uh, well, the Spider ain’t bein’ too kind ya ‘im.”

”Oh God.” Will says, his face falling. “I shoulda-“

”Don’t blame yourself, Loop. If it’s anyones fault, it’s mine. Spider was gonna soak me again, Skids stepped in.”

”I-“ Will starts to say.

”Hey.” Leo puts his hand through the bars to touch Will’s shoulder. “He’s tough. He’ll be alright.”

“I know.” Will sighs. “Hey, uh, who’s this?” He’s clearly trying to change the subject. I’m about to point out to Will that we’ve been going to camp together for years, but Leo interrupts.

”This here’s Percy. He was picked up off the streets for stealin’.”

”How long d’ya fellas got left?” Will asks.

”Skids is supposed to be out by the end of the week, me in two, an’ I think Percy’s supposed ta be out day after tomorrow.”

”Yeah.” I say, my 1899 memories supplying the day of the end of my sentence.

”Ya can come be a newsie if ya want when ya get out, Perce.” Will offers.

”That sounds good.” I say.

I suddenly hear loud footsteps from across the room.

”Spider’s back. Loop, get outta here.” Leo says, and we retreat from the window, Loop disappearing down the fire escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or leave kudos, they mean the world to me!


End file.
